Cagalli's and Athrun's destiny ending
by Kunaigirl
Summary: What happens right after the last episode with Cagalli and Athrun? Will their love be lost forever?


Hey everyone, I'm writing this right after I watched the last episode of Gundam Seed Destiny. My opinion is that the end is quite dissatisfying. I mean, how is it with Cagalli and Athrun?! That's why I'm writing this little thing just for those who also found it a crime. J

Tears ran over Cagalli's face as she saw the fortress getting destroyed on one of the plenty screens in the room. Her hand reached for her heart. She became worried as she felt the little round thing that hung around her neck. 'Athrun…' she thought, hoping that he would be okay.

A communication line was immediately opened and she spoke up. "Archangel, what's the situation right now?" Murrue spoke up with a smile. "We've destroyed it." Cagalli smiled and spoke up once again. "I mean with all of you." "We're fine, Cagalli, although I think you mean your red knight right?" Cagalli blushed. "He's fine, if you want I can ask him to come here." "No…I'm fine…I mean…" she stammered. "I'll be honoured to greet you here in Orb." She smiled one last time and cut of the communication line.

Athrun walked into the cockpit towards Miriallia who smiled like there was no tomorrow. "I'm glad we made it." "And so does Cagalli." He smiled weakly. "She called just now, asking about how you were." He looked up rather shocked. "She…did?" "Yes, of course." Just after that Mwu walked in. She smiled and ran up to him, who held his arms wide open. "Welcome back Mwu." she mumbled in his chest. "I'm glad I finally remembered…how could I have forgotten. Me…the man who makes the impossible, possible?" "That doesn't matter." He looked at her in the eyes and then kissed her full on the lips.

Athrun and the rest seeing this, scraped their throats and started to work once again. Athrun left the room, thinking about Cagalli.

Meyrin spoke up. "What are we going to do about Lunamaria and Shinn?" "If they want, they can come with us." Murrue said as she let go of Mwu and walked over to Miriallia. "Can you contact them?" Miriallia smiled. "Of course."

A few minutes later, two almost dead Gunam's flew towards the Archangel followed by two others. "You think we can go to Orb as well?" Dearka asked. "Sure." Murrue said while smiling. Dearka's gaze fell upon the brunette next to her. "Hey Miri…are you okay?" She looked at him and couldn't help but to blush a bit. "I'm fine."

"Kira!" Lacus yelled as he descended his cockpit in the Eternal. He smiled and opened his arms. As she felt his well known warmth she smiled. "I'm glad this is over." "Me too." he mumbled into her hair. She pulled back a bit and then press her lips gently against his. Kira's eyes widened for a second, since his last kiss came from Frey Allster, but then relaxed and intensified it. No, he couldn't compare the two of them at all.

After a few days of travelling the Archangel arrived at Orb. The whole land was yelling out at them. Murrue descended first, followed by Mwu, the rest of the cockpit crew behind him. Then Lunamaria and Shinn followed by Meyrin. Cagalli looked forward to seeing Athrun again, even though she didn't really know what his relationship with Meyrin was. As Kira and Lacus left the ship a huge applaud was heard. They smiled at everyone very humbly, knowing that the war wasn't only ended by them, but by everyone who wanted to end it. After almost everyone had gotten out Cagalli couldn't hold on any more. 'Is he really with them?" She ran up to the ship, passing Yzak, Dearka and Miriallia, who was once again holding Dearka's hand. As she saw that she just had to look once again. Was it possible?! Since she didn't watch where she was running she ran up to something. As she looked up, she saw a smiling Athrun. "You haven't changed a bit." She pouted and punched him in the chest. "I was so damned worried about you!" He was taken aback for a second and then took her in his arms. "I was able to protect you…" he mumbled. He felt his sweater getting wet. "I was so worried…" He smiled and softly pushed her a bit away so that he could look at her. He swept a tear away with his thumb. Then he bent forward, carefully landing his lips on hers. He didn't know how she would react, so he was really nervous. His eyes swept open as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. As they pulled back she mumbled. "Do not ever leave me again." "Ha, understood." (In the series Ah, wakatta).

The end.

I hope you liked it even though it's really short. But I'd really liked to see it end like this and don't forget my favorite is Yzak, so, stay away from him!


End file.
